<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cohabitation by ThornStone8773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268057">Cohabitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773'>ThornStone8773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero-One cast as roommates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuwa-san stared at them incredulously.</p><p>‘’You seriously want me to become your roommate?’’ He questioned.</p><p>Aruto nodded. ‘’Yeah… though, the more apt term is ‘become our neighbour’.’’ He smiled sheepishly, thinking about the size of the old house his grandfather had leaved to him as his inheritance. The house was old and big. The bedrooms were big enough to fit Aruto’s former flat. Breaking Mammoth could stand comfortably on the kitchen <em>and</em> living room while still left enough space to move. It brought a new light to Smile’s effort on finding a home that suited their owners.</p><p>Aruto contemplated on selling it, but there must be a reason why his grandfather had left this particular house to him, considering he had more than ones with reasonable sizes, so he had kept it.</p><p>When his next-door neighbour forgot to turn off the stove and burned down his flat including Aruto’s, he was glad he had kept the house. He moved there as soon as he had collected what was left of his personal belongings he managed to salvage from the fire.</p><p>Then, he asked Izu to become his roommate. While he was used of being alone, there was a different between being alone in a single-room apartment and being alone in this house of a giant. However, the house still felt too empty with just the two of them, which was why he asked Fuwa-san to live with them too.</p><p>‘’Thank you for the offer,’’ Fuwa-san said. ‘’But I must decline.’’</p><p>Aruto frowned. ‘’Why?’’</p><p>Fuwa-san shrugged and shifted in place. ‘’I have my reason.’’ He replied vaguely.</p><p>‘’I see…’’ Aruto murmured.</p><p>Izu took a step forward. ‘’Moving in with us will be beneficial for Naki to find their dream.’’</p><p>Fuwa-san’s expression went blanked. ‘’Can you please elaborate?’’ Naki asked before Fuwa-san’s expression twisted into a snarl. ‘’Hey! Warn me next time when you are going to take control.’’ Fuwa-san scolded.</p><p>‘’A new environment help stimulate the mind to find inspirations,’’ Izu explained. ‘’Inspirations lead to creativity, desire and passion, which is how dream is born.’’</p><p>A faraway look entered Fuwa-san’s visage, then, a moment later. ‘’Very well then,’’ He sighed. ‘’But on one condition.’’ He pointed an index finger to Aruto’s face, prompting the young President to take a step back from the intense look on Fuwa-san’s eyes. ‘’What is it?’’</p><p>‘’None of your puny jokes.’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’President Aruto.’’</p><p>Blearily, Aruto opened his eyes and greeted by the sight of Izu smiling pleasantly at him, brain still not completely connected, he sleepily smiled back before pulling the blanket to cover his head.</p><p>Only for the blanket to be violently yanked back, exposing him to the cold air, Aruto yelped and sat upright, mind more awake now.</p><p>‘’Izu? What are you doing in my room?’’ He questioned, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes.</p><p>Izu tilted her head to the side. ‘’Have you forgotten, Sir?’’ She ventured. ‘’We are roommates now.’’</p><p>‘’Ah! Yeah… I forgot there for a moment.’’ He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. ‘’So, what time is it?’’</p><p>‘’The time is 6:30 in the morning.’’ Izu replied.</p><p>Aruto looked at her with wonder. ‘’Really? Wow, this is the first time I woke up this early.’’ He mused.</p><p>‘’I have prepare you a breakfast, would you like to have it on the bed or on the dining room?’’</p><p>In response, Aruto got out of the bed and trudged toward the door. ‘’Thank you Izu, but I do not want to inconvenience you.’’</p><p>‘’It is all right, Sir. Though serving breakfast is not in my job description as your secretary, I found the experience enjoyable.’’ Izu smiled. ‘’If it is all right with you, I would like to cook your meals more often.’’</p><p>Aruto’s smile widened at the happy glow that permeated Izu’s visage. ‘’Well, if you are happy with it then, go ahead.’’</p><p>As they entered the kitchen, the two were greeted by the sight of Fuwa-san arguing against himself, or rather Naki, in front of the stove.</p><p>‘’A cup of coffee and a single toast are not enough to sustain your body for the entire day. You need to eat healthier and balance meals.’’ Naki told Fuwa-san before using Fuwa-san’s hand to break an egg into a pan.</p><p>‘’I have been doing this for almost my entire life, and my body are fine with it.’’ Fuwa-san snapped.</p><p>‘’And you need to cut off from consuming cup noodles. You will have steak and salad for dinner tonight.’’ Naki continued, not listening to Fuwa-san’s words.</p><p>Covering his mouth to hold in his laughter, Aruto silently walked toward the dining area and settled down on the table before accepting the mug of hot tea from Izu. Taking a small sip of his tea, Aruto continued to watch Fuwa-san and Naki’s argument in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aruto blinked. Then, rubbed his eyes and blinked some more. When the sight in front of him was still not changing, he addressed his secretary.</p><p>‘’Hey Izu,’’ Aruto started. ‘’I am not seeing things, right? You see what I see, right?’’</p><p>‘’If you are referring to Yaiba-san and metsuboujinrai.net in the living room, then yes, I see them too, Sir.’’</p><p>Horobi and Ikazuchi were on the couch. The former painfully upright and the latter slouched lazily. Jin stood in front of the window, gazing at the garden outside. On the chair across from the couch Horobi and Ikazuchi occupied was Yaiba-san, gaze locked on her phone, completely at eased staying in the same room with the people she fought on a weekly basis.</p><p>‘’How did they get here?’’</p><p>‘’I invite them here.’’ Naki piped up from behind him, prompting Aruto to jump slightly.</p><p>‘’You did?’’</p><p>‘’I did.’’ Naki nodded. ‘’This house is still too big even with the five of us, so I invite them to stay here.’’</p><p>Aruto glanced at the three formers terrorists. ‘’How did you persuade them to move here?’’</p><p>The smile still looked too rigid on Naki’s face, but it was cleared it was meant to convey mischief. ‘’I can be very persuasive when I want to.’’</p><p>‘’I see.’’ Aruto laughed nervously.</p><p>That was one mystery Aruto had no interest solving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Hey, Izu.’’ Aruto whispered.</p><p>‘’Yes, President Aruto?’’ Izu replied, also in a whisper.</p><p>‘’Please pinch me. <em>Hard</em>.’’</p><p>Izu did as told and Aruto had to bite back his scream lest he alerted the humagears ‘sleeping’ in the living room, laying in a cuddle pile on top of a soft and fluffy king-size bed, a newly invented humagear charger courtesy of Hiden Manufacture.</p><p>Ikazuchi was on his back; both arms occupied by Subaru and Naki-in-Fuwa-san who used his chest as a pillow. Jin had his back against Naki, using his father as a bolster, head pillowed on Horobi’s arm, face buried on his father’s chest and arms wrapped around his back, legs tangled like a vine.</p><p>Oh how Aruto wished he had not left his phone at the office.</p><p>Ikazuchi opened his eyes and lifted his head, raising a brow at Aruto who could only grin back sheepishly. Eyes narrowed, the second oldest humagear gestured with his head for Aruto to get out. He obliged but stopped short on his way out by Yaiba-san standing at the entrance, holding a phone with cat-like glee, clearly recording the cuddling quintet. Ikazuchi directed his glare at her, which promised pain in the future, but she was not deterred in the slightest.</p><p>Then, Horobi woke up, lifted his head and stared at them intently.</p><p>Izu’s ear modules glowed.</p><p>‘’Yaiba-san,’’ Izu called softly. ‘’Horobi-san has a message for you, he said: ‘if you do not delete that video right now and leave, I promise you can never eat tuna nigiri with soy sauce again for the rest of your life.’ End of message.’’ Izu finished and Yaiba-san froze, gleeful expression quickly changed to horrify.</p><p>Slowly, she lowered her phone, turned around and quickly left the premise. He and Izu followed right behind her, leaving the humagears to return to their ‘nap’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading.</p><p>English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.</p><p>Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>